


Skates and Snuggles

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @feelmyroarrrr said:And another, Gabriel x reader, ice skating, hot cocoa, snuggles





	Skates and Snuggles

The cold winter air nipped at your face, as the wind blew snow around you as you walked to the store. You smile as you walk past a frozen lake. There weren’t many people out on it which was good, you make a mental note to come back and hurry on into the store. A gust of cold air follows you inside, making you shiver slightly. Grabbing a cart you head deeper into the store, gathering things as you needed but also just looking at all the festive things on display. You loved winter, with all the snow and festivities.   
Once you finished, you gathered your bags and headed back to the tiny café you owned. Shedding your overcoat, gloves, scarf and earmuffs you head back into the kitchen with your baking supplies. You were busy putting things away, when the bell to the door chimed. Smiling you go out to the front.  
“Hello Sugar.” Gabe greets  
“Gabriel! Hey.” You smile widely at him.  
“How’s my favorite girl?” he asks hugging you.  
“Better now that you’re here.” You reply happily, melting into his embrace.  
“What do you say you close early? I have a surprise for you.”  
“Ok Gabe, let me just clean up and we’ll go.”  
You go to head back into the kitchen but he stops you. In a flash everything is clean and put away ready for the next day. You giggle softly and get your winter things back on. Sometimes having an angel for a boyfriend was a big help.  
He takes your hand and suddenly you’re on the middle of the lake you passed earlier, skates on your feet. You squeal in delight and kiss his cheek, before skating off. You had always loved to ice skate ever since you were a little girl.   
You skate and do a few jumps and twirls before making your way back over to Gabe. He has this goofy smile on his face that makes you blush, not that you could tell with your cheeks already rosy from the cold.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Because you’re gorgeous, even more so when I get the opportunity to watch you let go and enjoy yourself.” Comes his reply as he kisses your cheeks.  
If you weren’t red before you sure were now as your blush deepens.  
“Come let’s go home.” He offers his hand and you take it as he snaps you home to the house you share.   
Both of you change your clothes into sweats and warm sweaters. You go make your famous hot chocolate as he starts a fire in the fireplace. Carefully carrying the two mugs of coco out to the living room, you hand him one and sit down next to him as he pulls you close draping a blanket across your laps and starting a Christmas movie.   
You snuggle closer to him and sip your coco, relishing in the warmth it provides to your still slightly chilled body. The two of you lay there on the couch snuggling, drinking and enjoying each other’s company as you watch the movie. It was times like these that made your heart swell with more love for your angel. He was your light just as you were his.  
Eventually you both fall asleep, snuggled up on the couch whispering “I Love You” just before drifting off in each other’s embrace.


End file.
